


Falling silence

by Tigergaze



Series: No Angel [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Jim is legal in the story, M/M, Masterbation, Teen!Jim, hints at mental health issues, older!Seb, sebby is a hitman, underage in some places only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergaze/pseuds/Tigergaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is going away for a few days on work, Jim is in no rush to let him go and willing to delay him with dirty tactics.<br/>Set in a universe where Hitman Sebastian is dating seventeen year old Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling silence

“Dam it Jim, I’m going to miss my flight!”

In the hallway his bag sat quietly, along with the coat and keys. It had come that time again when Sebastian’s work demanded his attention. Often it wasn't so bad when it was a job in London or even somewhere in the UK, however this was in Berlin, clearly pushing the boundaries of how far Jim was comfortable with the man traveling.

The boy had been quiet as he watched Sebastian pack his bag, listening to the man’s rambles about why it wouldn’t be so bad and it was only a short time. Really Jim was lucky it wasn't Russia or Korea he was heading off to but he didn’t like the idea of Moran being half way around the world.

To his credit, Sebastian had made it to the front door, bag in hand however, Jim had oh so innocently asked for one last goodbye kiss. Sebastian had failed to see the harm but as it turned out he had severely underestimated the boy’s skill and determination, Jim was never one to miss an opportunity.

As Moran sat on the sofa, legs sprawled apart, he tried not to get wrapped up in the sight before him. The boy pulled his lips off the man’s cock, looking up at him slyly. “Well you can’t get on a plane with a big old hard on, can you?”

The man growled, letting his head fall back against the sofa. It was amazing how quickly it had gone from kissing Jim softly to being shoved onto the sofa, the Irish boy making quick work of getting between the olders legs. “Will you stop fretting and just let me suck your prick? I’m not going to have it for a whole four days…” He pouted, thumb rubbing the slick head as Sebastian groaned and hissed.

The man glanced at the clock on the wall, torn between the desire to let Jim do as he pleased and the fact that he /needed/ to get going.

Jim lent down and sucked at the tip again, lapping his tongue as he did so. The blond gritted his teeth, fisting a cushion as he squirmed a little.

"Exactly, its only four days…” He panted, knowing that this was just Jims insane way of showing how much he wanted Moran to stay. “You can text and call me…I-I thought you wanted to try phone sex….”The smaller hummed at this. He did like the idea, Sebastian voice did things to him and just thinking about getting off by the others words and commands alone made his pants feel tight.

Sebastian shouldn’t have brought the subject up because now he himself was thinking about it, making his cock twitch. “Fuck….” He shifted his hips, watching how his length disappeared into Jim’s mouth, forcing his pink, wet lips apart.

The feeling was incredible, such heat and sound that came from the action drove Sebastian demented. It’s not liked he had never had a blow Job before but honestly, Jim just had a gift. The mature voice in the back of his mind wondered if he should be concerned about where Jim learned to give head this good by the tender age of seventeen, but growing sensations were proving to much for that voice to stay heard for long. Besides, the boy seemed perfectly content, if not a little needy to have his lips sucking at the throbbing organ.

The man’s eyes fluttered but he forced them to stay opened, to watch Jim as he worked. Honesty, why would someone want to look away? It seemed as if Jim had been thinking similar thoughts, glancing his doe eyes up to the olders. If his mouth hadn’t been full of cock, Sebastian was sure that the other would be smirking.

Growling, Sebastian bucked his hips a little, drawing a moan from the smaller. His hand moved forward, curling into Jim’s hair. God, the things he wanted to do to Jim. He was so pretty, so bloody eager to prove himself, to please and show off. Sebastian could have him on a leash, treat him like the little minx he was.

The dark desires of the hitmans mind made his cock throb and the man panted a little, the growing heat in his body making him more desperate. Yes, Jim reduced him to so little; really it was the younger who held the power, in this moment at least.

“Jim…” He Breathed, shuddering harshly as he gripped the others dark hair. If the younger minded Sebastian’s hand being there, he didn’t make it know, in fact Sebastian would have bet his left foot that he felt Jim suck harder. The sniper could feel part of his shirt sticking to his back where he was sweating. His long limbs were warm and buzzing as the notion of hurrying to the airport gradually slipped from his mind.

It didn’t take much longer for him to come. The man arched a little off the sofa, trying not to rip the hair from his loves head as he shook with an orgasm that had him gasping. Of course Jim swallowed the release, licking the remainder off Sebastian’s warm heat before smirking at the man. Jim admired his work, always feeling a sense of pride to have stopped Sebastian in his tracks with his talents. Of course, the smaller was rock hard in his pants, his own need neglected during the session. Jim rested his forehead against the hitmans thigh. His soft hands were already pulling out his prick, moaning as he did. He could still taste Sebastian in his mouth and Jim hummed in pleasure, licking his lips and inhaling sharply at the first hot spike of pleasure he felt as he stoked himself.

Sebastian who had been unable to speak until now, found himself captured by the image of Jim wanking in his knees, that pretty face pressed into the mans thigh, lips still wet from sucking cock. It was enough for the hitmans eyes to go dark with lust, a smirk curling in his lips. Jim brought out both the best and worst in him.

“You look good down there…” Sebastian purred, his hand returning to the boy head.

He was still recovering himself but the aroused tone in his voice seemed to do something for Jim, who responded with pressing his head that little bit harder into the Moran’s thigh.

The blonds fingers trailer from of the boys hair to the soft skin of his neck, stroking it softly. “Feel free to hump my leg Kitten…” Sebastian encouraged with a devilish smile, encouraging Jim with a squeeze of his neck. The younger moaned desperately, breath growing uneven as he pleasured himself, his own filthy mind aiding him.

“You have my permission…”

The younger whimpered wantonly at this, his gaze shifting up to Sebastian for a moment before he shut his eyes again, basking in the threat of his orgasm. A few more wet, hot strokes and Jim was coming into his hand, frame quivering as he did. He sobbed a little, mouthing at the fabric of Moran’s pants. The man knew his words had helped to create little dirty thoughts for Jim to get off on. It made him grin.

They sat there for a few moments before Sebastian removed his hand and tucked himself back in his underwear. “Feeling better?” He asked, knowing that Jim was pouting a little against his leg.

“No…You’re still going…”

Sebastian looked at him sadly, reaching out and nudging the boys chin up with his fingers. “I’m going to call you the second I get off the plane. You can tell me about what you’re watching on telly or what you had for dinner…We can chat until you fall asleep if you want…"

Jim grinned at him sadly, nodding a little before he took out a tissue to clean himself.

Sebastian’s heart ached for Jim. He felt the sudden urge to gather the boy into his arms and swear never to leave him alone but he had to work, he had to do this Job.

“You better call…” He muttered, sniffing a little and acting tougher then he felt in that moment.

The man shifted forward and kissed the youngers head softly. “You know I will…” Jim gripped a bit of Sebastian’s clothing, willing the man to stay, to keep him safe but after a few heart beats Moran pulled away, getting to his feet.

“I really need to get going.” He sighed, pushing a hand through his blond hair. Jim said nothing as he climbed into the sofa, his body already starting to feel cold at the idea of being left here by himself. The smaller opened his mouth to say something then changed his mind. “Be safe…” Jim whispered, grinning weakly as Sebastian gave him another peck on the head before going to pick up his bag by the door.

The youngers heart started to beat faster as Sebastian walked out the door, the sound of it closing feeling like the slam of a prison cell door. Once it had shut, he dashed to the window, eyes wide and watching as the hitman hailed a cab and climbed inside. The cab door shut with a terrible finality and seconds later, Sebastian was gone.

A silence set upon the flat and Jim hated it at once. He despised silence, it reminded him of dead things. This was how his life would sound if Sebastian died, if he never returned. He looked over his shoulder, glancing about the room. His ears were alert for any noises.

Leaving Jim alone meant leaving him with his thoughts, something that in the past had proved very dangerous. The boy knew it wouldn’t be long before the monsters of his mind awoke from their slumber, gleefully ready to once again resume whispering those terrible words in Jim’s ears. The ideas, the suggestions, the tricks to try and lure Jim into an early grave.

The Irish boy shivered, drawing his legs up against his chest as he sat in the window box. He wished Moran would come back, though he knew it would not happen, not tonight at least.

For a long time Jim sat in that spot rigidly, watching like a little statue over a cold grave, fearing what might crawl out.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't like this chapter *sigh* Again, thank yo to those who gave me encouragement!  
> I hope you liked it at least.


End file.
